


Close Quarters

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Fighting, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Harassment, M/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve get locked in a room for a weekend. What will they get up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here's my first (and quite possibly last) Stony fic! This was written upon the prompt of two friends after seeing Civil War (I know it says pre-Civil War, just roll with it). Really hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment. And as always, if this paring/ship just ins't your cup 'o tea, then by all means don't read it.

"You can't just leave us in here!"

Tony slammed his palms against the door.

"No no no no no! Fellas! C'mon! Clint!"

He tried prying the door open as it was promptly shut in his face.

"C'MON!"

Steve sighed, leaning against the far wall, crossing his ankles and his arms. "It's not gonna open. You'd sooner break your fingers than pry that thing open." Tony looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then looked pointedly over his shoulder. "Well thank you captain obvious." Steve pursed his lips. "Don't call me that."

Tony sneered. "You are the last person I want to be stuck with right now," Steve started, staring at the wall next to him. "The feeling's mutual," Tony huffed, "maybe if you'd get off your high horse once in a while-" Steve uncrossed his arms, taking a step forward, "excuse me? Mr. Tightass is telling me not to be an egomaniac? I've never met someone so narcissistic in my life!" "Oh really?!"

Tony stepped forward and the pair began circling each other like cocks in a fight. Steve held his fists up, bouncing in fighter's stance. Tony rolled his eyes, thrusting his fist forward. But Steve expected a hit to his upper body. Instead, Tony nailed him right in the nads. The younger grunted, dropping his left fist to cup his walnuts, a grimace on his face. He shook it off, resuming his stance. He threw the next punch, delivering a swift right hook to Tony's impeccable jawline. He stood, brushing the injury with his fist, then clocked Steve in the nose. The younger snorted like a bull, lunging forward, throwing his weight against the older, arms around his waist, driving him to the wall. The pair was very limited on space, in a room no bigger than a jail cell; it was affectionately dubbed the 'Hulk-no-smash' room. Tony popped his shoulder as he shoved Steve backwards.

"You're so conceited! You'd never be an Avenger if it weren't for me!"

Steve delivered a quick kick to the older's side.

"I. Never. Needed. You." "Pretty boy Rogers, Mister Stars and Stripes. Just a boy pretending to be a man."

Steve's nose was bleeding.

"You've got daddy issues so bad, Stark, you just don't want to admit it!" Blood dribbled from a cut on Tony's brow. "Don't you dare talk about my father!"

The older delivered a roundhouse.

Steve scoffed, wiping at his mouth, "big man in a suit of shitty armor. Take that off and what are you?!"

He punched. Once. Twice.

"WHAT ARE YOU!"

Tony managed a smirk, his teeth bloodied, "genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

"No one cares about the stupid stupid money!!!"

The younger body slammed Tony, his fist contacting the older's face again.

"The only thing you fight for is yourself!"

Tony pushed himself up off the floor, rebounding with another set of swift punches.

"And all you are, Rogers, is a laboratory experiment!! Anything special about you came out of a bottle!!"

Steve punched back, "I am twice the man you will ever be!" "You will NEVER be like me!"

Tony slammed the younger into the opposing wall, forearm pressed tightly against the blond's throat.

"You listen and you listen real good kid; I'm not messing around here." "You don't scare me Stark. Not in the least."

Tony pulled back, Steve rasped a little, rubbing his fingers against his throat.

"C'mon pretty boy. Put 'em up. Let's go another few rounds tough guy." Steve hung back. "LET'S GO!"

Steve let out a cruel sound from the back of his throat as he lunged and rammed Tony into the wall, smashing his fist into the older's face over and over and over again. Thick, warm blood oozed over his white flesh, it curved around the definition of his knuckles. He let go and Tony slumped against the wall. The younger's chest was heaving, his skin glistening with the sweat of a win. Both of their faces were covered with cuts, contusions and ample amounts of blood. Steve dropped like a weight down onto the floor, his arms spread out.

"Hngh..."

He covered his eyes.

"Sometimes I really hate you..."

Tony let out a cynical chuckle, "your left hook could use some work."

Steve rolled onto his side, pressing his face into the soothing coldness of the cement floor.

"Shhh..." "No seriously-" "Hachachacha...no more taking. Your voice is rattling around in my brain like nails on a chalkboard..." "Y'know you're not all sunshine and rainbows either, princess." "Oh shut up already."

The younger felt exhausted. More exhausted than he had ever felt after a fight ever. His breaths came out in little puffs, and he let his head dip down, chin bumping his chest. A strand of blondish-brown hair curled down from its quiff, caressing his cheek. Tony let his head fall back against the wall, dragging a hand across his face lazily, digging at the cuts and scrapes with the prickly edges of his stubble. He allowed his castaño gaze to linger on the younger. He felt a pull in his chest at the sight of the captain's fluttering eyelids, the way his neck lolled around with the threat of sleep, and the way his bottom lip drooped ever so slightly. He sighed, slowly moving closer to Rogers, sinking down beside him. Steve's shoulders fluttered when Tony's shirt sleeve brushed against his skin. The older felt the onslaught of sleep overpowering him like wildfire. The younger's head drooped, resting ever so slightly against the playboy's shoulder. Tony's head dropped, and found a place to lay amongst unruly strands of blond.

"'M sorry..." Came the drowsy words of the captain. He was too tired for this.


	2. Day 2: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after they apologized, things still aren't better between Steve and Tony. They just need an outlet to put all that anger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep this short, hope you're enjoing the story! That's it.

Despite the incredulous events of the night, the morning proved to be no better. The pair was back at it with strings of curses flying and insults licking like a whip.

"You self-righteous dick!" "Limelight craving bossy pants!" "Please, Stephen, you can do better than that."

The younger balled up his fists, raking them through his hair.

"Ugh! You are driving me out of my mind!" Tony sneered. Steve stamped his foot, "Tony goddamn asshattish cock-sucking close-minded dickless spineless self-centered piece of trash biggest pain in my ass Stark!" Tony clapped, "way to let it all out champ."

Steve was breathing heavily, his hair disheveled as he stood gasping.

"That's not even the half of it."

The younger took two steps forward and clamped his mouth over the older's, hands on either side of the bristly flesh. He let a pleasured moan escape him at the feeling of Tony's lips on his neck. Rogers clawed the older's shirt off, winding his fingers into the thick, dark strands of hair. Tony thumbed at Steve's belt as he continued to kiss the captain, paving his way along the contours of the side of the younger's face. The belt made a whizzing noise as he drew it from the belt loops in one swift motion, yanking Steve's shirt off, removing the offending article of clothing. He ran his hands along the bulging masses of the younger's biceps, nipping the the swell of the right shoulder. Steve dropped his head back, exposing the sensitive flesh of his throat. His own lips were drawn to the playboy's neck, swiveling along the sinewy veins that protruded and quivered with hot blood underneath his lips. He let out a grunt as he felt Tony's hand slide beside his undone jeans and cup the straining mass contained within his boxers. His lips smashed to Tony's, a gnash of teeth and a jest of tongues. Steve rutted against Tony's hand as the older applied more pressure with his palm.

"Oh fuck..."

He groaned, biting hard along Tony's shoulder. An amused laugh escaped the older as he backed the captain against the wall, sliding his hand down the younger's thigh, pushing his pants to his ankles. Steve hit his palms against the hard wall, rocking forward, trying desperately to get more friction; it was like having an itch that was impossible to scratch.

"Hngh...damn it...Tony..."

A whine escaped the younger and a twinkle danced in Stark's eye. He took Steve's hand by the wrist and pulled it to his own hardened mass. The younger splayed his fingers and pressed. A moan gurgled up Tony's throat and echoed in the air. Steve was painstakingly hard underneath Tony's hand, short little moans burst through him every time he moved. The older's fingers clenched around Steve's cock, a suppressed scream drawn from the younger.

"Oh captain my captain..." "Tony...hngh...mph...I can't...agh...quit holding out on me!" "Oh you mean like this?"

He shoved his hand up the cuff of Steve's boxers and hooked two fingers inside his tight heat. Steve sounded like a dog, hard noises replacing his broken words.

"More...please...oh god please..."

Tony smirked. He loved seeing Rogers so undone. The blue of the captain's eyes had darkened to an almost unrecognizable shade.

"Tony..."

His voice was sharp, warning. The older stepped out of his shorts, dropping Steve's to the floor. He pushed the younger to the floor, who landed roughly, and wasted no time before thrusting in. Steve gave a sharp cry, his fingers curling into the meat of Stark's shoulder. His legs were bent, lengths of creamy skin that went on for days. He took a fistful of the playboy's hair in his hand, yanking as roughly as Tony was pounding into his body. His back hurt, getting chaffed by the concrete, and he whimpered slightly. Tony pulled him up off the floor, dragging the captain's lips to his own, thirsty for the drink that only the younger could provide. Each thrust sent Steve's body jerking slightly. His lusty moans echoed loudly in the concrete box, most likely loud enough to be heard outside the door that confined them to this blissful hell. His engorged cock rubbed roughly against Tony's thigh, and it throbbed painfully with want. He reached his hand down, just to touch it. A featherlight touch would surely do him in. Tony snapped his hips viciously, and Steve's entire body arched in a wave of pleasure. The older sucked at the light skin of the captain's neck, marking him. The younger's hand tightened around his dick, pulling down its length. He bit his lip, blues rolling at the sheer pleasure of the feeling.

"I'm not gonna...last much longer...oh god! Oh fuck! Christ!" Steve's head dropped back, "oh merry Christmas me..."

Tony smirked at how vocal the younger had become. He dug his fingers into Steve's back, curling around his shoulder blades and he gave his last few thrusts before the younger came, white smears shooting across his stomach and arm. Steve was panting as Tony came not long after, curses his mantra as he rode out the extent of his orgasm. They were both on their knees, breathing heavily. Steve collapsed onto his back, his entire body covered with sweat. Tony dropped his head onto the captain's chest, laying the opposite direction.

He felt the younger's abs quiver with a laugh, "maybe we should get locked up more often." Tony began tracing little patterns onto Steve's skin with the pad of his thumb.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good plan."


	3. Day 3: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are released from their confines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short, but it was like 1:30 AM when I wrote it so I was pretty burned out. Just shoved in some fluff. :)

It was early when the door opened with an ear-splitting squeal. Steve held up his hand to shield his eyes from the bright lights. Tony looked up drowsily and suddenly Steve was on his feet, hauling ass out of the room, muttering under his breath something about needing to pee and wanting eggs Benedict when he got back. Tony chuckled to himself, tramping after the captain. All he wanted to do was collapse onto a nice comfortable bed. And maybe break the bed in half with Steve's help. "Oh Steve..."


End file.
